Son Heroïne
by Ellana17
Summary: TRADUCTION de She's Somebody's Hero de Roxypony. Tony déteste vraiment les hôpitaux. Post-Avengers. Pepperony et toute l'équipe des Avengers. One-shot.


**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction de Iron Man et des Avengers. La première fois que j'ai lu cette fanfic, je l'ai tellement aimée que j'ai décidé d'en faire la traduction. L'auteur Roxypony m'a gentiment donné son accord pour poster cette traduction. Vous pourrez trouver le lien vers l'original dans mon profil.**

**Je pense que c'est tout, bonne lecture, et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**SON HEROÏNE**

Ça va être une mission facile, avait dit Fury.

Ils seront rentrés pour le diner, avait dit Fury.

Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, avait dit Fury.

Et Pepper Potts – alors qu'elle roulait vers l'hôpital à 130 km/h – avait bien l'intension de faire la peau à ce sale menteur.

Il était environs seize heures lorsqu'elle avait terminé sa conversation avec Tony et avait raccroché son téléphone – il l'avait l'appelé après sa réunion avec les Avengers. Ils avaient été envoyés à la dernière minute à l'autre bout de Malibu où Loki avait envoyé un groupe de Bilchsteims à travers un portail inter-dimensionnel. Selon Thor, Loki visait la résidence actuelle de Tony mais avait raté sa cible d'environs cinquante miles. Thor avait fait part de l'incident à Fury qui avait immédiatement appelé l'équipe au complet puisqu'ils avaient l'expérience des plans de Loki. Les créatures avaient étaient immédiatement arrêtées et renvoyés à travers le portail sans causer trop de dégâts. Alors Tony avait appelé Pepper pour l'informer d'un ton joyeux qu'il serait rentré à temps pour regarder Supernanny (ils avaient développé une addiction à cette émission, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question).

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait de nouveau décroché son téléphone pour trouver Clint et Steve à l'autre bout du fil. Malgré leur affolement elle avait compris que le portail s'était refermé plus tôt que prévu et que le dernier Bilchsteim était malheureusement retombé sur terre… et s'était écrasé sur Tony.

Malheureusement, Tony venait tout juste de retirer son armure pour une fois et un génie playboy et millionnaire n'avait pas vraiment sa chance face à un tel monstre. Hulk l'avait tout de suite conduit à l'hôpital de Malibu où on lui avait diagnostiqué de nombreuses côtes cassées, une double fracture du bras droit, une cheville foulée et une commotion cérébrale importante. Autant dire que Tony n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être hospitalisé.

Pepper avait immédiatement quitté la maison. Tony avait horreur des hôpitaux : être immobilisé et dépendant des autres étaient les deux choses qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde.

Il aurait non seulement besoin d'un ami mais aussi d'un médiateur. C'était là que Pepper intervenait.

###

La première chose qu'elle aperçut en entrant dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital fût Thor et Steve essayant de comprendre le fonctionnent d'un distributeur de nourriture. Puis elle vit Nick Fury reposer un magazine d'_USA Today _et se diriger vers elle.

- Le Conseil de Sécurité Nationale a sécurisé le bâtiment alors il ne pourra pas s'enfuir. Les médecins ont dit qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, je ne peux pas laisser Stark dans la nature en attendant qu'il se blesse un peu plus, j'ai besoin de mon équipe au complet, lui dit-il sans préambule.

- C'est super de vous revoir également, Nick. A-t-il déjà porté plainte contre l'hôpital ? soupira Pepper en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

- Il a commencé à les menacer avant même qu'ils se soient occupés de son bras, mais je lui ai fait savoir que je pouvais faire déporter son avocat en un rien de temps, puis il a crié des choses que je ne répéterais pas, puis il s'est évanoui, résuma Fury.

- Il va être impossible à gérer quand les effets de la morphine se seront dissipés, souligna Natasha en levant les yeux de son exemplaire de _Vanity Fair_.

- C'est bien dans la description de mon job, dit Pepper en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit un magazine avant de demander :

- Quand pourrai-je le voir ?

- Ça dépend du temps qu'ils vont mettre pour l'arranger. S'il reste inconscient ça prendra moins d'un quart d'heure mais s'il se réveille ça prendra _beaucoup_ plus longtemps, intervint Bruce.

- Il ne devrait pas faire trop de dégâts dans son état, ajouta Clint.

- Vous seriez surpris de voir ce dont il est capable quand on le touche contre sa volonté, répondit Pepper d'un ton sérieux. Il pourrait très bien se mettre à frapper les médecins avec son autre bras…

A ce moment, un médecin à l'air épuisé passa la porte battante.

- Y a-t-il une Virginia Potts ici ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi, répondit Pepper en se levant.

- Suivez-moi. M Stark vous réclame, avec insistance je dois dire, dit-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

Il tourna les talons et fit signe à Pepper de le suivre. Elle lui emboita le pas sans hésiter.

Elle retrouva Tony dans une chambre deux couloirs plus loin.

- Vous ne pouvez rester qu'une minute, il lui faut du repos, c'est très important.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, docteur.

Elle s'avança vers Tony.

Il avait l'air misérable, la suppliait des yeux, et Pepper en eut le cœur brisé, mais c'était toujours le Tony Stark qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Bien sûr il affichait toujours son air arrogant mais Pepper pouvait lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il pensait vraiment : _Tu viens pour me sauver ?_

- Tu m'as dit que tu serais rentré pour Supernanny. J'ai dû demander à JARVIS de l'enregistrer, dit-elle d'un ton calme.

- Désolé, un connard m'a lancé un rhinocéros en pleine tête, répliqua-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- C'était juste un petit Bilshcheim, n'exagère pas.

- Euh, ouais. Un rhino, c'est pareil.

Elle traversa la pièce et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Et bien, comme si un connard m'avait envoyé un rhino en pleine tête.

- Faut regarder ça du bon côté, qui d'autre peut dire que ça leur est arrivé ?

- Pepps, tu parles à quelqu'un qui est allé dans un autre univers. J'avais pas besoin d'un rhino pour compléter ma liste d'exploits et mon visage n'en avait pas besoin non plus.

- Ça valait la peine d'essayer, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Alors, est-ce qu'ils te donnent de bons calmants ici ?

- Ils en donnent vraiment pas assez. Je leur ai demandé de m'en donner encore mais Mme Morphine m'a dit d'être un « grand garçon ». Devine ce que je lui ai répondu ?

- Je suis sûre que je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Je lui ai dit que je leur donnerais une mauvaise note en remplissant le formulaire de satisfaction.

- Aïe. Je suis sûre que ça lui a fait très peur.

Tony éclata de rire mais son expression se transforma vite en grimace.

- Peps, tu n'aurais pas de la morphine sur toi ?

- J'ai du laisser mon stock dans mon autre sac, désolé.

- Dommage… d'accord, je me contenterais d'un Advil.

- J'ai du Motrin.

- Ok, plan B. Tu t'introduis dans leur pharmacie et tu me ramènes quelque chose de plus fort.

Malgré son ton léger Pepper le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Elle pouvait lire une réelle douleur sur son visage même si les autres ne la voyaient pas.

Elle prit la main gauche de Tony dans la sienne.

- Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Ok, voyons voir, j'ai été attaqué par un rhino…

- Bilchsteim, corrigea-t-elle.

- … tombé du ciel donc, de partout.

Elle savait que la situation devait être grave pour qu'il avoue avoir mal.

- Ils ne te donneront pas plus de morphine, Tony. T'as atteint ta dose pour aujourd'hui.

- Alors ramène-moi à la maison pour que je puisse en fabriquer moi-même, la coupa-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré.

- Tu vas surement me détester mais tu ne rentres pas à la maison ce soir, désolé, dit-elle d'un ton attristé mais ferme.

Il la dévisagea un moment.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te virer.

- Si tu veux, mais d'abord rappelle moi quel est ton numéro de sécurité sociale ?

Il la fusilla du regard. Elle lui répondit avec le sourire le plus doux possible dans une situation pareille.

- Je ne pourrais pas te virer de toute façon, tu en sais trop.

- Ouais, comme la façon de faire tes smoothies préférés.

A ces mots son expression de douleur se transforma en expression suppliante en moins d'une seconde.

- J'aurais bien besoin d'un smoothie. Ils ont essayé de me faire manger de la gelée à l'orange. A l'orange, Pepper ! Je pourrais pas survivre à leur nourriture, je vais finir par me dessécher et mourir.

- Tu ne vas pas te dessécher, n'exagérons pas. Les gens vont à l'hôpital tout le temps et personne n'est jamais mort à cause de la nourriture. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas le premier.

- Si je meurs je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

- Oui, mais tu ne rentrerais pas à la maison pour retrouver tes jouets, tu serais envoyé au cimetière, parce que tu serais mort.

Tony grommela. Il essaya ensuite de se repositionner plus confortablement sur le côté mais une expression de douleur passa sur son visage lorsqu'il s'appuya sur ses côtes cassées.

- Seigneur, t'es vraiment en mauvais état cette fois. J'aimerais que tu portes ton armure vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule en espérant qu'il l'interprète comme un geste de réconfort.

- Je vais bien. Mon seul problème c'est le lit. Comment veulent-ils que je me repose sans un soutien lombaire convenable ? Je sens les ressors dans mon dos. J'veux dire, regarde ça… c'est inacceptable.

Il enfonça son doigt dans le matelas avec un air irrité.

- Et ces murs ? C'est révoltant. Genre… c'est même pas une vrai couleur. Il faut que je rentre à la maison.

Pepper prit le visage de Tony entre ses mains avec douceur (il avait une commotion après tout).

- Antony Edward Stark, tu peux te plaindre autant que veux, ça ne changera rien. Tu vas rester dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que les médecins t'autorisent à partir. Point final. C'est moi le patron aujourd'hui alors ferme-la et repose toi.

Il lui adressa un regard plein de reproche jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque :

- Ohh, Peps ! T'as les yeux rouges !

- Oh, la ferme, Stark.

Ça faisait du bien de le voir sourire, même si c'était à ses dépends.

Soudain, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi – peut-être que l'horreur de la situation venait juste de la frapper, elle avait bien faillit ne plus voir ce sourire – elle eut besoin de quitter cette chambre le plus vite possible.

- Bon, il faut que je rentre pour repousser tes réunions et gérer ta compagnie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuie là-dessus, dit-elle en lui fourrant l'alarme dans la main.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

- Comme si j'allais toucher ce truc. Passe-moi le désinfectant. Attend, quoi ? Tu me dis pas au revoir ? Peps ? Pepper ? Reviens ! Me laisse pas ici ! Non, y'a que des rediff' de Grey's Anatomy à la télé !

Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'entende plus crier. Le laisser ici était douloureux mais nécessaire.

Il était entre de bonnes mains.

###

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait de le laisser ? Pepper se posait la même question depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture.

Après pas mal de temps et plusieurs verres d'alcool fort, il avait finit par lui parler de l'Afghanistan. Pas la partie sur son évasion héroïque, la partie terrifiante : il avait été frappé, torturé, détenu par des inconnus armés. La seule fois où il avait baissé sa garde, il s'était réveillé avec un morceau de métal dans le corps et une espèce de batterie de voiture sur le torse pour le maintenir en vie. Il avait dû l'accepter. La douleur était un constant rappel de ce moment où sa vie avait basculée.

Et elle n'avait pas été là.

Cette fois c'était différent. Il était sain et sauf, en sécurité. Même si on lui avait proposé de la gelée à l'orange. Il allait guérir, il était en sécurité. Il n'était pas prisonnier ou torturé.

Mais Pepper le connaissait bien. Et elle avait conscience que Tony savait qu'il allait guérir. Mais elle savait également qu'une partie de lui était de retour dans le désert ce soir : attaché, son corps manipulé par des étrangers.

Il y avait quatre ans, Tony avait été enlevé et elle était restée assise chez lui, pleurant et horrifiée devant sa propre impuissance.

Cette fois elle était là. Et elle pouvait l'aider.

Elle se mit à sourire et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

###

- J'y comprends rien. Je pensais que Docteur Mamour était marié. Maintenant il est de retour avec Meredith ? demanda Bruce en prenant une chaise à côté du lit de son ami.

- T'as dormi pendant deux épisodes. Il a quitté Addison, expliqua Tasha.

- Mais je croyais que Docteur Glamour était avec Addison ! s'exclama Clint.

- Il _était_ avec elle. C'est pour ça que Docteur Mamour l'a larguée. Essaye de suivre un minimum, se moqua Tony tout en fixant le pudding sans couleur que Thor tenait dans sa main.

Tony avait fait comprendre aux infirmières qu'il détestait lorsqu'on lui tendait des choses, surtout des choses comme de la nourriture infecte d'hôpital. Thor avait accepté de prendre les choses qu'on tendait à son ami, comme la nourriture infecte d'hôpital par exemple.

- Ami Stark, allez-vous manger ceci ? interrogea le dieu du tonnerre.

- Je te le laisse, mon grand.

Le sourire de Thor illumina toute la chambre et il plongea une cuillère dans le pudding avec enthousiasme. Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Tony, toutes les chaises étaient déjà prises et Thor n'avait pas pu s'assoir ailleurs. Tony lui avait fait de la place sur le lit, et s'était rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient s'assoir à deux assez confortablement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Steve revienne de son raid à la cafétéria et ne trouve aucune place assise disponible. Tony avait dû se pousser pour lui faire de la place et se trouvait maintenant pris en sandwich entre les deux guerriers. Bruce et Tasha avaient pris les chaises. Clint s'était fait un nid sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Fury, une fois sûr que Tony ne s'enfuirait pas, était retourné au quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony avait décidé de reporter son plan d'invasion pour le moment. Mais il n'avait pas renoncé à améliorer un peu sa situation.

- Heee, Bruce ? Tu pourrais aller me dégoter des antalgiques ? ou des sédatifs ? ou…n'importe quoi. Mais pas du Motrin.

- Stark, je suis un scientifique, pas un dealer de drogues, ok. Je sais lire et je vois très bien que tu as atteint ta dose maximale pour aujourd'hui, répondit Bruce gentiment mais fermement.

- Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, allez aide-moi, protesta Tony. Je te laisse utiliser mon labo, et c'est pas un truc que je fais d'habitude.

- Bien essayé, mais ça ne marchera pas.

- Ça valait le coup d'essayer, a dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

Puis il se tourna vers Thor.

- Et toi alors ? T'auras pas de cet hydromel que tu as amené à l'anniversaire de Fury ? C'était pas mal.

- Non, ami Stark, répondit Thor, la bouche pleine de pudding.

- Ok, alors…

- Tony, ferme la et regarde la télé, bien que je ne voie pas du tout l'intérêt de cette émission, dit Steve en penchant la tête sur le côté comme un chiot un peu perdu.

- Mieux vaut ça que les autres chaines qui ne marchent même pas, grogna Tony. Je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont mis dans cette chambre exprès. Le fantôme d'Obadiah est revenu pour diriger cet hôpital et me rendre la vie impossible, c'est la seule explication.

- Je t'ai proposé d'aller chercher des magasines, remarqua Tasha en levant les yeux au plafond.

- J'arriverais même pas à les tenir.

- Je t'ai aussi proposé de les tenir pour toi, et c'était une offre exceptionnelle.

- Pff, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un citoyen du troisième-âge, sans offense, L'Homme de Glace.

- C'est rien… Robot, répliqua Steve avec un sourire moqueur.

Tony se mit à rire, avant de se reprendre.

- Oh mon dieu, j'en suis réduit à rire aux blagues de Rogers, il me faut des médocs…

A ce moment précis, Tony eut bien l'impression que son ange gardien venait de se poser sur Terre.

- Quelqu'un a demandé des médocs ? demanda Pepper alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre en souriant.

- Peps ! T'es revenu ! s'exclama Tony avec une joie évidente.

Les autres Avengers échangèrent un sourire il avait l'air d'un chiot qui venait de retrouver son maître après une longue journée.

- Bien sûr que je suis revenue. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser moisir ici ?

- Euh, ouais.

- Oh tais-toi. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

- De la morphine ?

- Non ! Seigneur, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un dealer ?

- Mais t'as dit…

- Je voulais dire que j'ai quelque chose de mieux que la morphine. Vas-y, ouvres.

Elle lui tendit son sac (qui était d'ailleurs de la couleur préféré de Tony – rouge métallisé). Il l'ouvrit de sa bonne main et en sorti…

- JARVIS ! s'écria-t-il.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Pepper s'était souvenu que le téléphone de Tony avait était réduit en bouillie par le monstre et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter son meilleur ami l'intelligence artificielle depuis l'hôpital. Pepper avait pris la première interface qui lui était tombée sous la main. C'était une sorte de tablette tactile et elle n'était même pas sûre de ses fonctions. Mais apparemment Tony savait comment l'utiliser parce qu'il serra la tablette contre lui.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre que vous aviez été blessé. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux, dit la voix artificielle.

- Je me sens bien mieux maintenant, J. Merci. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais dévier l'antenne de cette chambre, s'il te plait ? J'en ai vraiment marre de Grey's Anatomy.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Tony plongea de nouveau la main dans l'immense sac et en sorti un objet cylindrique ressemblant à un mixeur. Il y avait aussi un sac venant du super marché rempli de tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la réussite d'un smoothie parfait.

- Oh, des smoothies ! Ooh, Peps, on dirait que je vais pas mourir de faim finalement.

Il y avait également son poster préféré d'Iron Man. Tony sauta presque de joie une fois que Clint l'eut accroché en face du lit.

- Maintenant vous pouvez vous admirer toute la journée. Je suis sûr que vous vous sentirez bien mieux, fit remarqué Steve en riant.

- Oh c'est le cas, crois-moi. Au suivant… que…qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il sortit un rouleau de tissu, une matière à la fois épaisse et spongieuse.

- C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-il à Pepper.

- Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu penses à un tissu microfibre de la NASA ?

- Exactement.

- Et bien t'as parfaitement raison.

- Ils utilisent cette matière pour les lits dans l'espace ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai pas déjà un ?

- Vu que tu passe le moins de temps possible dans ton lit, c'est logique que tu ne cherches pas à l'améliorer, expliqua Pepper. Au fait, il reste quelque chose de spécial dans ce sac, pour que tu te sentes vraiment à la maison…

Un pyjama Iron Man. Qui ressemblait trait pour trait au véritable costume. Le petit « Arc Reactor » brillait même dans le noir. Pepper venait de le trouver au super marché c'était une taille enfant XXXL, c'est-à-dire une taille M pour adulte.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? demanda soudain Tony avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il dise une telle chose à d'autres formes de vie.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Pepper chercha une réplique pleine d'esprit et de légèreté mais Clint fut le plus rapide :

- Tout va bien, c'est juste la morphine qui parle.

- Non, il exprime ses sentiments ! déclara Steve. Je commençais à penser qu'il n'en avait pas du tout. Ça vous va bien, Stark.

On n'aurait pas su dire si c'était l'effet des cachets ou une soudaine poussée de sentimentalisme. En fait, Tony ne s'intéressait même plus à la conversation. Il était en train de demander à JARVIS de dérouter le satellite de l'hôpital. Evidement.

Pepper entreprit d'installer un bar à smoothie dans un coin de la chambre, et bientôt tout le monde voulait son smoothie. Thor en eut un à la framboise, Steve reprit les couleurs du drapeau avec un mélange de myrtilles et de fraise avec de la chantilly sur le dessus. Bruce avait créé une boisson de la même couleur que Hulk qui ne paraissait pas vraiment appétissante, mais il jurait que c'était délicieux. Pendant ce temps, Tasha et Clint avait dévalisé le distributeur du couloir et étaient revenus avec un assortiment d'en-cas dignes d'une soirée télé des Avengers.

- Alors c'est là qu'ils gardent les bons trucs, nota Tony.

D'abord Steve trouva le vol de nourriture hautement répréhensible et immorale mais son opinion changea dès qu'il goûta une barre de chocolat.

Maintenant, on aurait vraiment cru une simple soirée télé des Avengers : Tony était placé au milieu du lit dan son pyjama Iron Man, Pepper était assise à côté de lui et Steve se trouvait à côté d'elle. Bizarrement, le lit s'était révélé assez grand pour quatre personnes (Thor se trouvait toujours à côté de Tony, il n'avait pas beaucoup de place mais semblait très bien installé). Bruce était en train de zapper grâce à JARVIS. Clint et Tasha étaient occupés à comploter pour rapporter le canapé de la salle de détente de l'hôpital dans la chambre, tout en mangeant des barres chocolatées.

JARVIS passa des épisodes de Supernanny jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'endorme.

Pepper fut la dernière à fermer les yeux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son homme d'acier. Il s'était endormi avec la tête posée contre le bras de Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre portait bien son nom, Pepper n'avait jamais entendu un tel ronflement. Elle remarqua que Tony tenait toujours la tablette de JARVIS, elle lui prit doucement des mains et la remplaça par sa propre main.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin, confortablement installée entre Tony et Steve, rien n'aurait pu lui paraitre plus parfait.

###

Vers deux heures du matin, l'infirmière de Tony (celle qu'il avait surnommé Madame Morphine) entra dans la chambre. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le nombre important de personnes présentes. Puis elle aperçut un canapé qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de la salle de détente. Et la télé, en mode muet, passait des épisodes de Supernanny. Dieu seul savait comment ils avaient eu accès à cette chaine. Enfin, tout ce petit monde paraissait profondément endormi.

- Monsieur Stark ? dit-elle le plus doucement possible. Je viens vous administrer votre dose de morphine.

- Mmmm…quoi ? marmonna Tony, à moitié endormi.

- C'est l'heure de votre morphine. Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que vous y auriez droit.

- 'Veux pas, 'pas la peine.

- Mais… vous étiez très…euh, insistant tout à l'heure. Vous m'avez demandé combien il restait d'heures et de secondes avant votre prochaine injection.

- J'vais bien, 'en ai pas besoin.

- Très bien, conclu Madame Morphine, plus que surprise. Appuyez sur l'alarme si vous avez mal.

Tony se rendormi immédiatement, pensant que les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage étaient ceux de Pepper. Il lui restait encore quelques heures d'ignorance avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en fait de ceux de Thor.

Pepper avait entendu son échange avec l'infirmière et elle était très fier de lui. Il y a quelques heures à peine il était « à l'agonie » et maintenant il refusait sa dose de calmants.

Ça doit être le pyjama, se dit-elle en souriant.

Mais seul Tony connaissait la vérité. Ce n'était pas le pyjama, ni les smoothies de Pepper Potts, ni même la présence de JARVIS.

C'était tout ça à la fois et rien en particuliers.

Parce que si elle était avec lui, alors il était à la maison.

FIN


End file.
